SGC Archive File 8134
by Amann0407
Summary: A Tactical and Strategic Evaluation of the Alesian Empire.


**TOP SECRET**

**EYES-ONLY**

**SGC Archives File 8134**

**A Tactical and Strategic Evaluation of the Alesian Empire**

**Summary:**

StarGate Command has been monitoring the capabilities and methods of the Alesian Empire for some time now. A variety of intelligence sources indicate that, while this information is far from complete, it provides a fair representation of the Alesian Empire as a whole in terms of their government, military, and economic advantages and disadvantages. As a power, the Alesians represent the most advanced of the known older races and also are a militaristic people, warhardy and manipulative. As an enemy, they would be a very formidable threat. As an ally, they would be of great importance to the development of Earth technologies and the establishment of our own powerbase in the Milky Way Galaxy and beyond.

**System of Government:**

The Alesian Empire appears to be an offshoot group of the race known as the Ancients that split off from their Lantean cousins some 22,000 years ago by a Lantean captain named Amann Adar, who currently leads the Alesian Empire. The government appears to be an odd blend of an authoritarian oligarchy with representative elements. Their main government is divided into two main councils and a judicial system. Their flag consists of a fierce gold eagle with a deep blue background.

The High Council is an Alesian equivalent of the President of the United States both in military and economic decisions. They are in essence an executive branch of the government with 5 members on the council and is in essence the most powerful branch of their government, with the ability to veto any law they see fit. They cannot make law, although they can influence certain laws to be passed. An equivalent would be the Politiboro of the old Soviet Union or of the People's Republic of China. The High Councilor is the one that appoints members to the High Council, with the current High Councilor being Amann Adar. It is unknown how the High Councilor would be replaced if he or she were to suddenly die or be otherwise incapacitated, but it appears the Council members are ranked by seniority on the Council. Typically, the High Council has more powers than the President of the United States in many military matters, since they appear to overlap the judicial system as also functioning as the highest military tribunal in the Alesian military. They do not dictate the fate of civilians however, although they are highly respected by the civilian population.

The Lower Council is an elected representative body of Lower Councilors that makes law to be passed onto the Alesian High Council. For each member world of 2 million people or more, they get a place on the Lower Council in terms of representation. While local native governments are left intact to administer planets, regardless of population status, they only get to send a representative to Alesia with a population of 2 million. It is unknown how many Lower Councilors there are, but the number must be in the hundreds, possibly thousands or tens of thousands due to the large size of the Alesian Empire. The equivalent of the Lower Council would be that of the United States Senate. The Lower Council's leader is the Lower Councilor of Alesia. This position is currently held by Cassandra Adar.

The judicial system of Alesia appears to be made up of the Alesian High Court and subordinate sector courts, further divided into planetary and regional magistrates. Similar to the US Supreme Court, it is the highest civilian court in the land and holds 7 members. Members, like the United States Supreme Court, are appointed by the High Council members and confirmed by Lower Council. Little else is known about the judicial system, except that it appears to be more efficient than our own judicial system since it has eliminated extraneous court circuits and appeals courts. To appeal, one has to appeal to a higher court.

**Economic Capabilities:**

The Alesian Empire seems to be a capitalistic free market system with an almost constant drive for a war economy. As the Empire expands, it's economy grows and more trade is conducted. Trade is free of pirates, thanks to the formidable Alesian Fleet, which polices trade routes as well as persecutes pirates with extreme prejudice. The Alesian military appears to contract out many projects to private combines and companies, such as weapons and ship design along with many other things, albeit under direct military supervision. As such, the Alesian Empire has a budding war economy as well as commercial and trade economies with its member worlds.

Industrial infrastructure seems to be mainly in the 20 or so Core Worlds and the few hundred Mid Region worlds, with resources drawn from the main Outer Regions. The Alesian Empire's citizens widely vary with technological prowess, but the newest worlds are typically the least advanced while the older worlds are the most advanced, since it is well known the Alesians artificially advance their member worlds through their own powerful technological achievements. They often allowing their member worlds to research new ideas with older technology than the Alesians themselves might not have done, allowing for more advancement.

It is also known that the Alesian Empire delegates many tasks to private companies and combines that, in the United States, are regulated or controlled by the government. Things such as technical schooling or civic engineering are done by major companies and combines. Basic education is done at home by the parents, who have at their convenience such technological advancements like Artificial Intelligences with vast databases readily accessible.

**Military Capabilites:**

There are 3 known branches of the Alesian Military: The Alesian Legions, the Alesian Militia, and the Drow Army. All nominally fall under the command of the Alesian High Command, which reports to the High Council. Typically, the High Command is dominated by the Alesian Legion officers due to their status as elite soldiers and commanders of the other 2 branches typically defer to a Legion Officer. The highest official members of the 3 branches are referred to as the Triumvirate, which consists of 3 positions: The General Militant, the Supreme Commander of the Alesian Legions, and the Field Marshal of the Drow Army. The General Militant is the overall commander of the Alesian Militia, however he is the junior member of the 3 in the Triumvirate, deferring to the other 2 members. The Drow Field Marshal is the overall commander of the Drow Army, which also maintains it's own space fleet, although most of the Drow fleet is fairly small and rarely ventures forth from Alesia or a few other worlds in large numbers. The Supreme Commander of the Alesian Legions is the overall commander of the entirety of the Alesian Legions. The position is currently held by General Ayen, formerly of the Alesian 8th Death Blades Legion. Appointments to the position are subject to the High Council's authority.

Ranks in the Drow army are unknown and a list of their functions and organization is very sparse, as it is cloaked in secrecy still. The Militia rankings are incomplete and might include more ranks than Stargate Command is aware of. The one branch that Stargate Command has a full list of both ranks and organization would be that of the Alesian Legions, the most commonly seen military branch since it is the one branch typically deployed in invasions, since the Militia is mainly used for garrison duty and rarely fights in invasions in large numbers. A breakdown of Alesian Legion and Militia ranks are given below. Note that all general and commander officers are still referred to solely as general and commander solely, with their full rank not used except in formal reports and ceremonies. The two known branches are listed below.

**Alesian Legions:**

**Supreme Commander of the Alesian Legions**- Overall Legion Commander. One General holds this position above all others.

**Galactic General **- Inactive rank for future use. Would command an entire galaxy of Legions.

**Quadrant General** - Inactive rank for future use. Would command a 1/4th of an entire galaxies forces.

**Region General **- Commands entire Regions. Estimated number of Legions 500-1000 Legions.  
**Sector General** - Commands an entire sector of military personnel. Could be anywhere from 50-200 Legions  
**Protectorate General** - Commands an area of operations. Generally commands anywhere from 20-50 Legions depending on which area of operations is given priority.  
**Fleet General**- Commands roughly anywhere from 5-10 Legions  
**Legate** - Commands one Legion of 5000 men. Equivalent to a brigadier general in US army.  
**Battalion Commander** - Commands a battalion of 1000 men in the Legion. Rougly a colonel rank in the US army.  
**Cohort Commander** - Commands a cohort of 500 men in the Legion.  
**Company Commander **- Commands 100 men in the Legion. Equivalent to a Captain in the US army. Lowest of the officer ranks.  
**Centurion** - Commands a unit of 20 men. Equivalent of the platoon sergeant in US army. Noncommissioned officer.  
**Elite Legionnaire** - Commands a Fireteam of 5 men.  
**Legionnaire** - Basic soldier in the Legions. Lowest rank.

**Alesian Militia:**

**Militant General **- Overall commander of the Militia. Highest officer of the militia.

**Galactic Marshal** - Inactive rank for future use. Would command an entire galaxy of militia.

**Quadrant Marshal **- Inactive rank for future use. Would command a quadrant of militia.

**General 1st Class **- Commands several army group in a theater. Sometimes 5-10 armies.  
**General 2nd Class **- Commands an army group of 5 armies.  
**General 3rd Class **- Commands an army usually made up of 5-10 divisions.  
**General 4th Class** - Divisional Commander of 20,000 men.

**Colonel** - Commander of a Brigade of 4000 men.

**Imperator** - Regiment leader of 1000 men.

**Captain** - Battalion leader of roughly 500 men.

**Pilus** - Leader of 120 men. Lowest officer rank.

**Sergeant** - Basic platoon leader of 40 men. Non commissioned officer.

**Decurion**- Basic squad leader of 10.

**Decanus** - Basic fireteam leader of 5 men.

**Trooper**- Basic soldier of the militia.

This list of ranks is incomplete, however it is fairly accurate in most respects.

**Alesian Legion Organization:**

Organization is fairly well known in the Alesian Legions. The Legions form the basis of their armed forces and functions as elite heavy infantry. They usually operate however as mobile strike forces since there are far too few of them for garrison duty, which is given to the Militia. The reputation of these genetically engineered soldiers is widespread and many of their enemies simply surrender in the face of an assault by a Legion. Given that they are given advanced genetic enhancements in conjunction with their technological prowess, this reputation is deserved. Typically a Legion is given a starship or two depending on the status of the Legion. Some elite Legions would even get more ships than that, sometimes even commanding independent detachments of Militia onboard their ships. A breakdown of an Alesian Legion is as follows. Typically a unit's executive officer would be the 1st company, 1st cohort, or 1st battalion commander. In the case of Generals commanding multiple Legions, this would include the Legate of the flagship the general is on, being the executive officer.

5000 Legionnaires

50 Company Commanders

10 Cohort Commanders

5 Battalion Commanders

1 Legate

The role of vehicles in the Alesian Legions has varied, however in recent times, they are becoming more and more vehicle oriented. They appeared to have utilized 5-10 Predator walkers, but this appears to be no longer the case. The number is now estimated to be close to 50-100 Predator walkers per Legion. Also the addition of Phoenix Legionnaires have greatly changed the face of the Legions. A nominal strength of 500 Phoenix Legionnaires is implemented in the Legion, which the 1st or 2nd company of every cohort manning the Phoenix Legionnaire suits, depending on the commander's preference. The Legions are also given status depending on their actions in the field and can either be promoted or demoted in status. The various status of each Legion is as follows:

**Elite**- Typically given to a Legion that has distinguished itself in battle. A Legion that is given preferential treatment with the newest ships, more equipment and escort ships and even detachments of militia.

**Veteran** - A distinguished Legion that is given less preferential treatment than Elite Legions, but still given more ships and equipment than standard.

**Regular** - A Legion of the line. Typically given a Vengeance class battleship with accompanying cruisers and sometimes an Aurora or two.

**Reserve** - Typically either a new Legion or one that was just called into active service after being deactivated. Usually only given one ship, which is usually an Aurora.

**Inactive** - Not in active service. It's men are liable to be called up for action, but are put on reserve status until they are either deactivated again or moved up to Regular status. Such men usually have the oldest equipment and the least trained of the Legions, though they are still very formidable.

In addition, Legion discipline appears to be brutal and harsh compared to our own military. While Alesian Militia discipline is much like the United States Military in terms of military conduct and law, such restrictions do not apply to Legions. An incomplete list of known punishments is given below. It is suggestive of further evidence that the Alesians have been on Earth and have influenced history, most particularly that of the Roman Republic and Empire. Minor punishments could be given for acts such as insubordination, theft, assault on a superior officer, poor performance in duties, inferior upkeep of equipment and armor, disorderly and disorderly conduct, conduct unbecoming that of a Legionnaire.

**Minor punishments include but are not limited to:**

-**Reduction in pay for a set period of time.**  
-**Monetary fine.** (Not limited to, but inferior upkeep of equipment and armor is usually given this sentence. Severity might be combined with a reduction in pay to pay for damages.)  
-**Administrative reprimand.** (Usually given sentence for poor performance in duties. Sometimes given in conjunction with assigning of additional or inferior duties, or both.)  
-**Being hit across the face by a superior officer, with an armored backhand swing.** (NOTE: Usually one stroke, but multiple strokes may be delivered. Usually given in the face of minor insubordination.)  
-**Reduction in rank. **(Usually given in the face of chronic insubordination. Can be combined with other punishments deemed appropriate by the commanding officer.)  
-**Assigned additional duties.**  
-**Reassigned to inferior duties.  
-Whipping in front of the Legion.** (The offender is stripped of his armor and tied to a post in nothing but shorts, where he is whipped a set number of times depending on the severity of his crime. Usually granted for severe insubordination, assault on a superior officer, or theft.)  
**-Confinement to the Brig.**  
-**Re-pledging the Legion Sacramentum, or Oath, in front of the Legion.**

**Major Punishments include but are not limited to:**

-**Expulsion from the Legion.** (Usually given as a last resort after many combination of punishments have been awarded over a small period of time. The Legionnaire is stripped of his armor and rank and made to walk out of camp in shame.)  
-**Decimation.** (A form of extreme punishment that is granted in exceptional circumstances of cowardice by an entire unit. Lots are drawn and 1 out of every 10 men are killed depending on the lot. Administration of this punishment is a virtual unknown and has only been granted once, some 10,000 years ago. All those killed were later revived, however the option exists for no revival in the case of unit treason)  
-**Summary execution.** (Granted for individual desertion or cowardice in battle. Legionnaire will be revived afterward.)  
-**Summary execution without revival.** (Granted for individual treason, stabbed through the heart with a special knife laced with poison that prevents revival. Legionnaire will not be revived.)

**Fleet capabilities:**

Fleet capabilities are taken from secondhand sources, but each Alesian battleship is capable of laying entire industrialized worlds to ruin, heavily depopulating it if not outright destruction. Even small cruisers are able to pound smaller worlds into submission. Alesian ships are said to contain vast factories that can repair and even make Predator walkers and fighters, albeit at a reduced capacity than more large scale facilities. Other factories exist on board for the production of ZPM's, antimatter, the missile delivery system for antimatter warheads, and drones. Each ship is also said to contain its own hydroponic garden for its own soldiers. The system is designed for Alesian ships to operate independently if they need to, without the benefit of supply depots and independent production facilities. However, the Alesian Fleet typically maintains depots for convenience and speedy resupply rather than waiting inactively for materials. Each ship is also capable of mining worlds for the raw resources it will require for it's various needs as well. As such, much of the space on board an Alesian ship is taken up by cargo holds and factories. The cargo bays appear to be able to double as barracks for additional soldiers if need be, carrying many times the normal crew of an operational star ship. An operation to lay waste to a world completely is referred to as an Omega Operation, in which the participating ships will fire its main weapons and antimatter nukes. This is rarely used as most conquests of the Alesian Empire have so far been made peacefully.


End file.
